


good birthday

by corpuscle



Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Facial, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome, i need The Lord, i'm sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscle/pseuds/corpuscle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm super bad at posting things on any regular schedule whatsoever, so as an apology y'all get some really old rakenbin porn that i recently found in a notebook</p>
            </blockquote>





	good birthday

**Author's Note:**

> i am Terrible, please enjoy

Wonshik’s vision is blurred, tears welling up in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. He tastes salt, an overwhelming amount of salt. From his own tears, from the sweat on Hongbin’s skin, from the precum dribbling down his chin. Jaehwan’s fingers tangle in his hair and shove him farther down on to Hongbin’s dick. Hongbin chokes out a moan - Wonshik just chokes.  


“Good boy,” Jaehwan murmurs. His other hand is four knuckles deep inside Wonshik, working him open far past ready, leaving his gaping and sloppy with lube caked thick down his thighs.  


Wonshik isn’t sure how many times he’s cum at this point, what with Hongbin and Jaehwan alternating shoving their cocks down his throat and abusing his prostate. There’s old cum plastered dry and sticky to his to his thighs and abdomen along with the lube; he feels sticky and used and he loves every second of it.  


One of his boyfriends smacks his ass _hard_. He’s not sure which one. A gruff voice reminds him to suck - he thinks it might be Hongbin, but he obeys regardless. Jaehwan changes technique behind him, fingers inside him alternating pressure as his other hand moves down to cup his balls. Jaehwan’s thumb presses relentlessly against his perineum while his remaining fingers massage Wonshik’s sac. It feels, Wonshik realizes, almost like he’s trying to milk him of pleasure. No sooner does Wonshik think this than his orgasm hits him out of nowhere and he’s cumming dry, writhing on Jaehwan’s fingers, throat spasming around Hongbin’s cock as he chokes for the nth time.  


This time, though, Jaehwan’s fingers slowly pull out of him from behind, he feels Hongbin do the same, and suddenly he’s struggling to hold himself up on shaky arms as hot cum splatters against his face and across his asscheeks. Wonshik’s elbows buckle and he’s out cold before his face hits the mattress. 

★☆

Wonshik wakes up warm and clean, sandwiched between his boyfriends on fresh sheets. There’s a hand stroking through his hair and he makes a small noise in his throat. Hongbin and Jaehwan shift immediately.  
“Hey, baby. How ya feelin’?” Jaehwan asks before pressing a kiss to his temple.  


“Mmm,” Wonshik tries, voice hoarse, “sore.”  


Hongbin reaches over to their bedside table and retrieves a water bottle, “You think you can sit up, babe? Drink something for us?”  


Wonshik nods, slowly, letting his boyfriends help him sit up and prop pillows up behind him. Hongbin tips the bottle to his lips and helps him drink slowly. He always forgets how dehydrated he gets after intense scenes, and it’s not long before he’s finished the bottle off.  


Jaehwan chuckles, “ _Thirsty_ , babe?”  


“After all that? Not anymore,” Wonshik retorts.  


“But,” Hongbin starts, “good birthday?”  


Wonshik grins and snuggles back into his boyfriends.  


“Good birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> please come talk to me about rakenbin @hyuk-tho.tumblr.com


End file.
